


A Witch's One Punch

by TheKitsune



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I might make it a Luz Harem though, Lumity is Definitely Going to Happen, Luz has Extremely Low Self-Esteem, Maybe - Freeform, One Punch! Luz, Protective Amity Blight, Protective Eda Clawthorne, thinking about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Luz has always been a massive otaku. After a particularly nasty day at school, Luz comes home feeling lonely, weak, and self-conscious. She retreated into her room and wanted to hide away from everything. However, upon spotting one of her favorite manga series on her cabinet, One-Punch Man, she decides to try and gain some strength.Three years later, she finds her with the same unimaginable power that Saitama has in One-Punch Man, but nothing feels different for her. And what's worse is that her mom is going to send her to a Summer Camp to change who she is. Could things get any worse?Wait...a tiny owl is stealing her Azura book! She can't let it get away!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda, Possible Luz/Harem
Comments: 54
Kudos: 85





	A Witch's One Punch

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this idea since Lumity Month. Honestly, AU Day was going to be when I posted a scene that would be from this fic. I was going to ask if everyone would like to see it become a full-fledged fic. However, I still haven't gotten around to finishing my prompts for Lumity Month thanks to work. So, I decided to go ahead and start this fic.  
> Now the extent of this crossover is Luz's power. That's about it unless I change my mind later on.  
> I do not own The Owl House or One-Punch Man, Dana Terrace and ONE owns their respective series.

Strength is something that Luz was not familiar with for most of her short life. She had always proudly proclaimed herself a nerd. Some would call her an otaku for her immense love of anime. She didn't mind which word was used. At her schools though, all the other students would always ignore her or insult her behind her back because of how she acted. She always felt a sense of loneliness hidden in heart. Regardless, she always did her best to show a smile so no one knew how she felt, especially her mom.

However, the loneliness never truly went away. Reading Azura the Good Witch and watching anime was a nice way to distract herself from the pain that she felt. The loneliness though kept eating away at her. Around the age of 10, she was introduced to an anime that really wow'd her, One Punch Man. She was invested with all the characters, laughed whenever a hilarious scene would pop up, and she immediately scoured the internet to find the webcomic or manga when she finished both seasons of the anime. Also, she would secretly spend hours every other day trying to copy Saitama's blank expression in the mirror. She really wanted to make people laugh using that look.

One day though, the loneliness and the feeling of weakness had finally gotten to her. Running home after school, she locked herself away in her bedroom and sat on her bed in silence. For the first hour, she refused to do anything besides lie there. When her mom (affectionately referred to as Mami by Luz) checked in with her about dinner, Luz turned her down and buried herself further underneath her blankets. As she lied there, she glanced over at her cabinets and saw one of the One Punch Man volumes that she had bought with her allowance.

Slowly reaching over to it, she pulled it off the shelf and decided to read through it in hopes that it would cheer her up. However, everything seemed to freeze as she reached **the chapter**. Blinking down at it, her mind began to bring up the negative thoughts that were plaguing her: being weak, having no friends, completely unable to do anything. Reading the same few panels again and again, Luz slowly came to a decision. One that she hoped would make things all the better for her.

The next day, Camilia was surprised to see Luz in the kitchen snacking on a banana before rushing out the door. While she was curious, she decided to leave it alone for now. She was just happy that Luz seemed to be feeling better. At the end of the day, Luz trudged through the front door, pretty much out of breath, and walked over to the A/C. Turning it off, she walked up to her room and collapsed on her bed, after making sure to text Camilia to call her down for dinner.

For the next three years, she continued following this rigorous training regimen to the letter. Her mami was concerned at first, but after seeing how hard Luz was working, she reluctantly let it continue. Nearly two years into the training, Luz was shocked to see just how much stronger she was. Cheering in victory, she continued her training. And after three years exactly...

"I...I'm so strong now!" Luz shouted as she lightly tapped a tree and knocked it over. Looking at her fist, she smiled and pumped her fist into the air in celebration...only to flinch as a massive shockwave followed the thrown fist as all the clouds dispersed. Slowly bringing her arm back down, she looked at her hand and realized something.

"Great...I'm going to have to work on controlling this now..." Luz muttered under her breath as her head fell in a typical anime style. So for the next few months, she refused to hug her mami or touch anybody, while constantly breaking various items. Finally though, she learned how to control her strength. However, by the time she finished, she began to realize something. Even with his unlimited strength, nothing was different. People still avoided or mocked her at school. She still felt lonely. And that weakness that she originally felt, it was still there.

She stopped training and receded back into her previous state. She went back to acting like she originally did before her breakdown and subsequent training. Luz began to read more and more of Azura to refresh herself and catch up on the series. She went back to making AMVs of various anime, and she went back to accidentally causing chaos at school whenever she tried to participate in a group event or give one of her unique presentations...which is how we now find ourselves here:

"And that's the end," Luz happily stated while holding a snake in one hand and a figurine of Azura in her other. The principal just stared at her while her mami looked at her in confusion.

"The end of what?" Camilia questioned her which just earned her a smile from her daughter. "My book report," Luz happily stated, only for her smile to deteriorate as her principal frowned back at her.

"Your book report is why you are in here," he stated simply as his frown deepened. Luz flinched slightly at that before looking back at her mom who had let out a sigh while rubbing her forehead in frustration. Seeing this, Luz looked down at the floor sadly. Great...now her own mother was beginning to find her annoying...

She couldn't remember what all was said after that back in the office, but she remembers her mami driving her home and telling her to pack enough of her stuff to last her the summer. By the time that she came back to her senses, Luz was standing on the sidewalk waiting for the bus for the Reality Check Summer Camp. She sighed as she pulled out her Azura book. She finally did it...she finally caused her own mom to want to avoid and change her. She wanted to cry, but she also didn't want to worry her either.

Looking down, she thought back over the last few years. She had become an unimaginable powerhouse by following a training regimen from an anime, she was pretty much isolated by everyone in her school, and now her mami wanted her to change into a normal person because she couldn't handle her current self. She really was just a burden on everybody wasn't she?

"Oh my baby, don't worry. Summer Camp will only be for three months. You'll be so busy balancing check books and learning to appreciate public radio that the time will fly by," Camilia told Luz after giving her a hug. Luz wanted to say that she didn't like any of that stuff, but she couldn't find it in herself too. Her mami must have noticed this because she looked away for a second before saying, "Mija, this will be a chance for you to make real friends, but you'll have to try. Can you do that?"

Luz just silently nodded as she placed her book in her bag on the ground before turning to hug her mami. Camilia wanted to say more when she saw how sad Luz was, but her phone suddenly vibrated to alert her that she needed to get to work. Bending down to hug her, Camilia pressed a few kisses to Luz's forehead before turning to head off. "I have to head to work. Your bus will be here soon so make sure you text me when you get there. Cuídate mucho, mija. ¡Qué te vaya bien!"

Luz let out a soft, "Bye," as she waved to her mami. Sighing, she looked down at her bag only to notice that her Azura book was missing. Pausing, she spun around in a millisecond while looking around for the source of the theft...which is where she noticed something odd. A small owl looking creature was holding onto a large bag with its beak...and sticking out of the bag was her book. Blinking in shock, she narrowed her eyes as she grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and chased after it. "Get back here you little trash thief!"

Quickly catching up on it thanks to her enhanced speed, she let out a gasp as it quickly turned right. Digging her feet into the ground, she skidded a good two hundred feet before stopping. Wiping her forehead, she turned back around in the direction the little owl turned and shot off leaving behind a small crater. Bumping into a tree as she continued running, she let out an apology as it snapped like a twig and fell to the ground. Looking up, she spotted an old, abandoned house. Raising an eyebrow, she paused for a moment.

"Since when has this been here?" Luz muttered under her breath before seeing the owl. Narrowing her eyes, she shot forward and entered the house, not realizing that she was entering a very unique doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> And the Prologue is finished! I was originally going to have this whole prologue be the first episode of the Owl House, but I decided to split them into two. I hope everyone enjoyed it!  
> Now as you can see in the tags, the main pairing is Lumity. However, as readers of some of my other fics will notice, I do like to write harem pairings for characters. So I will ultimately leave it up to all of you:  
> Do you want the pairing to remain only Lumity or make it a Luz/Harem? (The girls being Amity, Willow, Boscha, etc (if anyone has any other suggestions))  
> I do not mind either pairing and would honestly love to write a Luz/Harem if that's what most of you want.  
> Okay! I will see you all when Chapter 1 comes out!


End file.
